Hello and Welcome
by Dark Closure
Summary: A Vday fic that is a day late and a pound short, but full of Hatsuharu chasing after Kyou. This is a special fic for Lutzchan, a faithful reader.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and Welcome

Chapter 1

Kyou was having a dilemma. There was someone that he liked, that he liked a lot. But he didn't know how to tell this particular person what he felt, in fact he was actually second guessing on if it was right to do it or not. For one, they were both guys, for two, he had a girlfriend. Well, that girlfriend was a BITCH and a half, scratch that, she was the embodiment of all bitch-dom. He was too nice of a guy to just tell her to shove it. She would get herself sick and injured on purpose just to be doted on. God did he hate her. She ignored her boyfriend until someone else showed attention to him and then she'd go possessive psycho on you. What was worse was that the guy that Kyou liked was to dense to tell the truth about everything and is head over heels for this… this… woman.

"This is just dumb," Kyou ignored the torrential rain that soaked through his pants sticking them to his legs. His shirt felt like a second skin already as he draped an arm over the banister railing. His body had gotten over the shivers that the storm was digging into him. His bangs dripped water into his vision as someone came into sight. He slowly blinked; his tongue licked the rain that ran down his cheek to pool in the corner of his lips.

"Kyou?" the person below raised up his hand to block his vision. "Is that you? What are you doing out here like this?"

Kyou didn't answer just watched the person below. He sighed and shouted up something about going inside, it didn't matter; it wasn't like he cared about him. But before he knew it a thick warm towel was placed around his head and shoulders. Kyou's body tensed from the sudden contact.

"You want to talk about what's bothering you?" Hatsuharu tried to pull his cousin inside but found that it was hard to do. So he opted to keep their ground and take off his coat, positioning it so that it covered both of them.

"Does it matter?" Kyou brought up his hand, brushing Haru away along with his coat and towel. The darkness of the night was starting to way away as the storm clouds started to part to allow full moonlight to flood down. The rain continued to fall, picking up the colors of the moonbeams looking like silver and blue glitter in the sky.

It took the ox a moment to find his breath, the moonlight on Kyou's red hair, his dark red eyes, it glistened off of the water that soaked him to his skin. The white button up shirt that the cat had been wearing was rumpled and transparent, his feline grace showing with his body as he stared up at the moon.

"It does matter. What ever happened really upset Karuga and it took Rin a few hours to just be allowed to go into the same room as her."

"So it upset Rin in turn and so you headed out to get some answers for your little girlfriend," Kyou turned around so his back was against the railing, "Che, it would figure you'd do something like that."

"No, I figured what ever happened to upset Kagura that much had to deal with you some how. And if it sent her into tears for hours then it must have affected you as well."

"Funny," Kyou pulled himself up so he was sitting on the railing now. "You never cared what I felt before, not even when we were friends. Did she tell you what had happened? Did the little bore whisper about how she wanted to do this and that with me and I refused? Did she tell you and your girlfriend that she forced herself on me and I had to force her off and spit out her saliva from my mouth and tell her that she had no hope to be with me? Or did she tell you that I liked you?"

Kyou leaned down, eyes closed and grabbed a hold of Haru's shirt, pulling him close. Their breath mingled as their lips drew in closer.

"Wake the hell up OX!"

Haru slowly blinked his eyes open, not noticing the drool that was clinging onto the side of his mouth. Kyou stood over him looking down with a frown. Whatever the cat wanted was serious, and it interrupted his nice little dream. He didn't like his dreams about Kyou being interrupted, he usually was a bit bitchy when that happened; like being prone to throwing things at the person waking him. But since it was the one he was dreaming about that had woke him this time, he didn't feel as grumpy, but he did kind of wish that he could have at least gotten that dream kiss.

"What?"

"I was asking you something and you nodded off, and then got a hard on. Do you know what it was like trying to explain to Toruh what that meant when she came up to check up on us?!"

Haru sat up not really caring about the uncomfortable ness in his pants, "Want me to kiss you and make it all better?"

"Get real. What I want is some advice you nitwit, but I see I'm coming to the wrong person."

Kyou turned to leave but Haru wouldn't have that. The younger of the two reached up and grabbed a hold of his cousin's wrist and pulled the cat down onto his lap. A red blush covered Kyou's face as he hissed out a few insults that shouldn't be repeated because of something on someone's lap was making him a little uncomfortable.

"Hush!" Haru cuddled his cheek to the cat's, "With you squirming I'm not going to calm down anytime soon. Now hold still."

With that mentioned Kyou froze instantly.

"There, now what did you want to know?"

"I was going to ask you how to get someone's attention in a particular way but I can see you're pre-occupied with thoughts of Yuki."

"If only you knew," Haru found his black self deep inside snickering at that.

"I really, really, REALLY don't want to know what goes on in your brain! God, it's not going down."

"Well you are warm."

"Oh GOD!" Kyou leaped up and rubbed one hand over his butt as if that would get rid of the feeling. "I'll go ask the yankee or someone else!"

"Now now, don't be too hasty, see I've calmed down now."

"I don't want to look at your crotch!"

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and Welcome

Chapter 2

The music was pulsing after Kyou had gotten out of the shower. It wasn't a hardcore melody, just heavy in base with an Enigma like song playing. The French singer placed in voice flexion that made him feel like he was drowning in the darkness while being wrapped in safety. It was an odd feeling, a feeling he liked. It also fueled his dreams deep down inside. He had never admitted it to anyone, or really told anything to anyone about his secret studies. After school, he would meet up with a tutor and she was wonderful. She was pretty, smart, talented, everything he looked for in a person to be equal to him. He liked her, a lot, but to be able to become someone she would consider he had to continue on. Press himself harder each and every day.

"Kyou-kun?"

The cat froze, his wet hair still dripping as he rushed to turn off the music but it was too late, Tohru was already inside the room. Her wide eyes watched him as he gave out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his wet locks.

"Come in, why don't you," he grumbled over the music.

The brunet's eyes were wide with admiration when she quickly came up to him, forgetting to close the door behind her. "Kyou-kun, I didn't know you knew French. I haven't seen you in French class when I go so I thought you didn't know it, but you must have been self-taught! That's amazing Kyou-kun."

"Listen, no one can hear of this okay?" He hissed low enough for her to hear.

"But Kyou-kun, when you were singing with the song you sounded so wonderful. Don't you want to share your talent?"

The redhead sat down on the floor and motioned her to join him. He made sure she was comfortable before taking a deep breath and tried to explain things to her. Tohru was his best friend, it was hard for him to keep things locked up and away from her when she was so easy to talk to. She wanted to be a part of his life and to be honest she was part of the big plan of his life. Kyou reached forward and touched her cheek, smiling softly he spoke in French, "Voudrait travailler pour moi ? Je m'assurerai que je vous protégerai." Her cheeks turned a bright red.

Outside the door Haru leaned against the frame, his arms folded over his chest in disapproval. He knew that Kyou had a thing for Tohru, but still, it didn't make it all the easier to listen to him sweet talk her in the language of romance. It hurt, deep down. Pushing off from where he was leaning, he walked away. He was going to challenge Kyou to an other fight, just to feel his body upon his, feel his emotions come out with each punch. He wanted Kyou to feel better after having Kagura maul him again, but it would seem that he wasn't needed. He didn't need the love of his life. He had decided that a long, long time ago. Thus why he had decided to follow around Yuki and Rin, but now it seemed that his love didn't need him. It felt painful, like he was falling. Everything was falling around him, swirling about and hurt.

"Haru?" the voice was far away, so was the screams, the shouts. They were all everywhere, far away… far away in the darkness…

--------

"Shit!" Kyou had shot out of his room soon as he heard the loud thudding sounds. Haru was laying at the bottom of the stairs, arm twisted in an odd angle. Tohru tried to follow but the cat only snapped at her, "Get back into my room and close the door! Don't come out until I say so!!"

The tender brunet cringed and did as she was told, never before had she heard Kyou sound so demanding and frantic. Yuki came running out of his room; Kyou already leaping down the stairs with the rat at his heels. Shigure came out of his study just to be yelled at to call Hatori. He quickly did as told as they tended to the broken ox. The redhead pulled the injured male up by his shirt and coat, Yuki grabbing the tails making the long white coat into a make shift stretcher soon as they made sure his neck wasn't broken. The two of them carried him into the front room where Shigure laid out two thick futons layered on top of each other to give him a soft place to rest.

"Shigure, keep an eye out for Hatori," Kyou snapped at the dog, who only complied after scrambling up to his feet.

"Yuki, Tohru's up in my room, could you make sure she's taken care of?"

"Let me get Haru a damp cloth first."

For once Kyou couldn't argue with the rat. He let the mousy gray haired young man hurry off and return. He actually gave a verbal thanks as he took the cloth from his cousin, throwing the model student off guard. "You're… welcome," he muttered and headed up stairs. His heart beating fast from the shock of actually transferring kind words between the two of them; it was a bazaar event.

-------

Haru wasn't sure when he woke up, or when he started to feel the pain, but it was there. He grunted when something wet was applied to a spot that was throbbing extra hard. He opened one eye, his other not willing to open up. Red hair and concerned garnet eyes was looking at the wound on his head, where he had hit a step. Gauze and plaster was being wrapped around his arm that hurt like hell. He took in a sharp breath turning his head away from the thick purple bruise that was on his arm that was being casted. His face was buried into a comforting sent that he could only identify as Kyou, a hand stroked through his hair calming him back into sleep.

------

the next day

-----

"Nous pensez-vous vraiment avoir une chance ?" The woman with long blonde hair asked Kyou as she brushed curling locks out of her eyes.

"Je honnêtement, bâton juste par mon côté. C'est tout que je demande." Kyou held out his hands, he looked like he was desperate to go out with her. Or at least that was what Haru could see. He wasn't deaf, he wasn't stupid either. Momiji took French classes, and he had helped the bunny study many times. He could understand it perfectly.

He told Tohru last night that he would protect her, and now that tutor that he had been spending so much time with was asking if they had a chance. Of course Kyou was certain they did as long as she stayed with him. The damn cat was a player. He was trying to get attention from two girls, not to mention himself. God, now when ever he closed his eyes he could see Kyou tending to his head, making sure that the swelling went down. He remembered the feel of the boy's lips on his when a tear of pain rolled down his cheeks from having his casted arm hit. The comforting feeling of the kiss, so chaste and beautiful, just like his voice in the language of romance. Kyou was a poison that he was willingly drinking. He wanted more as well, but it was going to kill him and he knew it.

"She said yes!" Kyou came running up to Haru all spunky and happy. He fisted his hands and threw them up into the air trying hard to contain his excitement.

"I see, does Tohru know?" Haru snorted walking off with the cat beside him.

"No, but she I'll tell her tonight. Having an other girl in the group would only make her feel better."

"Aren't you just full of confidence," Haru was having a hard time trying to get the idea of a naked Kyou sexing up two beautiful women. God, it was hot, but he also didn't like the idea of sharing.

"And you're full of sarcasm today. What's wrong? Was it the kiss? Sorry if I offended you but damn it, you were in pain and I didn't know what to do. Besides," Kyou trailed off with a mumbled, "I like you."

Haru stopped and whirled around to the cat and hissed out, "Like me? You LIKE me?! Then why the hell do you want Tohru and that girl to be your own personal harem?! Aren't I enough?!"

"What the HELL are you talking about?"

"Don't you give me that look! I know what you said to Tohru and her, I have ears you know!"

"You know French?"

"YES!"

Kyou's eyes narrowed, before he threw his head back and let a loud laugh out. He smiled as he tired to calm himself down, "Then you don't know enough, I guess, or you're not listening fully in."

"The hell you talking about?" Now he was kind of feeling like a fool, but he wasn't sure why.

"I asked Tohru to work for me, and I asked Josephine to be my partner in crime." At the confused look he snickered again, "Look, I wanted to start a band in France, and having two women along for the ride will make us all the more appealing. It's nothing more than that. Besides," a deep blush covered his face as he turned his attention to the side and away, "I'm… going to France with you."

"With… With me? Why would I want to go to France?"

"So, you don't want to be my boyfriend and be able to show public affection?" Kyou scratched the bridge of his nose as if it didn't bother him, but in truth he only scratched his nose if he was having an internal dilemma.

"N-no!" Haru felt panic raise up. Kyou was actually asking him out, not only that but spend the rest of his life with him, "I want to! I don't have Rin or Yuki so it'll be okay, and besides I LO-" He stopped when his face was grabbed by calloused hands, Kyou pulled him down and kissed him.

"Good," he whispered. "Then lets remember that our anniversary is on Valentine's day."

With that, Kyou let go and started to walk off. Haru smiled with goofy lips and trotted after his love, never had he thought it would end up this way.

The END!

Hope you enjoyed people.


End file.
